K a e d e ' s D i a r Y
by BloomingDeath
Summary: It was a coincidence when he found the diary in his Uncle's store. Different things made him decide to write on it. Might be a RuHana... (Chap.3:I hate her) R/R pls!
1. That Diary

I don't own Slam Dunk. Well, obviously. Hope you'll like this. Please review. Thanks a lot. 

Note: 

Italicized words = Rukawa's thoughts 

****

Kaede's Diary

__

Prologue: the Diary

After a tough practice that afternoon, Rukawa cycled hurriedly to his house, longing to let his body touch those soft mattresses of his bed. His pink bicycle, which is contrasting to his manly features, was creaking with the lack of lubricant and as a remedy, he just drowned the annoying sound by putting a pair of earphones on his ears. As usual, his eyes were dropping, yet trying to half-open it for the sake of the people crossing his way. 

__

Where am I? *Blink, Blink* 

__

Oh, I'm in front of the house. *Blink, Blink* 

__

No, more blocks to go… *CDMAN's Battery is low - toooooot* 

__

Why do this have to happen to me? *Breathe heavily* 

__

At last… home… sleep… *YAWN*

"Tah-dah-rih-mah" yawn again. There was a sound of loud footsteps on the wooden stairs. Then there came a girl with the same raven-hair as his, though longer, and sharp eyes, wearing a pair of sports pants. 

"Oi, Uncle told me you didn't drop by to his new store."

"I don't care."

*BOOM* "What 'you don't care'?" Rukawa's sister shook her fist in front of him and then sighed after seeing his sleepy state. She just grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the door. "No excuses, bro. I'd have to drag you there. He really wants to see you." 

"I don't want to see him." 

She waved her finger at him playfully. "You have no choice, idiot!" 

Rukawa had to oblige to his sister's orders, for obviously, she was hotheaded. He had to resist fighting with her until they've reached the store and bear every painstaking moment. After looking like an absolute shit while being dragged like a dog, they reached the store after walking four blocks. 

He stood properly, back slouched and stared at the store dully. The name of the store hung in a metal plate, seemingly out of place on the powder blue painting on the wall and the big glass window with some 60's theme paintings. The glass door was left open, and a sign 'OPEN' was there, and it was utterly stupid, for the door was agape to welcome everybody. Rukawa sighed audibly in amusement plus disgust, and for that, he prized a pinch on the side. 

"Okay, you piehead, behave…" she grasped him on the elbow and led him inside. Cabinets of books lined the store, and there were actually people browsing, some of them from Shohoku High. 

"Oh, Kaede-san! Nice to see you again!" Their uncle, who was a middle-aged man messed Rukawa's hair, treating him like a child. "You're still quiet! What can you say?"

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered inaudibly, yet his great sister heard it and gave him another deep pinch. "Itai," he said monotonously. 

"Uncle, he just woke up from sleep and really felt bad, so he's like that. Forgive him… he's always a child!" their Uncle laughed gaily, while Rukawa was feeling stupid by the minute. After a while he decided to split from the two demented relatives. 

"I'll browse," Rukawa said simply and went to the 'confidential' section. He wasn't really interested on the appliances, but he just pretended to look enthusiastic, for he felt his Uncle's eyes on him. Not looking, he picked a small hardbound notebook. It was so light yet when he looked at it, it was thick. It was labeled 'Diary' in red gothic letters on the black hardbound cover. 

"Do you like it? It's limited, actually." His Uncle called out.

__

So what if it's limited? Aho… The customers turned to look at the commotion, and once seeing the fox-face, they blushed in admiration (of course the girls only). Nevertheless, Rukawa nodded in reply and that sent his Uncle smiling radiantly. His uncle went by his side, and whispered to him in a friendly voice, "It's yours then. Take it."

"Arigato," was all Rukawa can say. He tried took back his yawn and went to his sister. "I'll go home now."

"Haaaay… Fine, go home. I'll stay here for some hours. Ja mata ne." his sister sighed in frustration. 

A bunch of girls crowded the entrance/exit door, giggling and muttering at the same time. When Rukawa reached the door, he muttered, "Move out of my way." They giggled at the same time, hurting Kaede's 'sensitive' ears. He yawned widely and proceeded to his house. Then, he remembered he just got something out of that store. Looking at the hardbound notebook, he decided that it will be quite useful for him, if he is in the mood. 

Yet for now…

YAWN.

__

I've got to sleep…

TBC.


	2. Writing

****

AN: I don't own slam dunk. Period. I'm not exactly a Rukawa fan, but I prefer to make a diary of him because he is mysterious. It is nice to imagine how he reacts to some things… I don't know if he's OOC, you be the judge. Anyway, review if you please. Flames and suggestions are highly appreciated. Thanks.

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

****

Kaede's Diary

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

|+Rukawa's POV+|

I looked at the ceiling blankly again. 

Close eyes.

DAMN! 

For some reason, I could not sleep. The clock ticked constantly, racking my brains (if he had any… lol…) out. A while ago, I slept, but it was brief for my fucking sister woke me up for dinner, which hardly made me energized. Apparently, she made me eat food with something counteracting sleeping pills. I'll kill her…tomorrow. 

I glanced again at the hardbound notebook on my desk and felt myself standing up. Is there something controlling me? Is my bed inhibiting me? 

Obviously, I cannot even take a pleasant nap. Need something for a remedy… I heard some people saying that reading and writing helps a person generate a good sleep… Milk helps too… I glanced again at that godforsaken diary and decided to jot some… something. Just exercise my right fingers a little bit… they're too stiff…

I wearily went up from my bed; the steps taken to my study table seemed to be millions. I felt heavy… tired… irritated… IRRITATED!!! I hate people who wreck my sleep! Goddamn it!

So finally… aah. I eased myself comfortably on the chair and faced the diary. Diary, diary, diary, diary, diary, diary, diary, diary, diary… DIARY, diary, diary… DIAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYY. Heck, that didn't help. I thought reading was the cure. I repeated it and the word seemed to lose its meaning. Oh my God am I losing my brain too? (Gee, let's assume Rukawa is kind of 'twisted')

I sighed solidly and picked my ballpen, which is hardly touched at all. Dust accumulated on the sides and I found it rather burdensome to fix that damned stick on my hand. Carefully, I poised my hand on the diary and opened it with my left hand. 

Then I started scrawling with my squiggly handwriting owning the book.

Um… what's that again? That word they always put before entering the main? AH! 

__

Deer Diary,

I can't sleep. Can you help me? 

Damn, that's stupid. A dumb hardbound notebook can't possibly help me. 

__

Today I can't sleep. My sister tried to kill me. An hour without sleeping is hell. Tomorrow, I'll sleep in sensei's class. I don't care about them. I think I'll steal some time before practice. I don't care about them. Especially that do'aho. But Captain Akagi might get angry with me.

I checked myself if I'm still normal. Probably. I don't speak a lot, but I think I do in writing. I liked it actually. It's like talking to a trustworthy person. I poised my hand again and started to write again. One page will be better for today.

__

That do'aho is really getting in my nerves. I think he has that 'charm' that makes every person hate him. His red egged head pops out everytime I do a perfect shot. Anzai-sensei showed his contentment over my abilities. Contented also because I did what he advised me to do. And I will be the ace player. Mitsui's nothing for me. I can do a three-pointer everytime I want. Sometime I will prove that I'm better than everybody is. Or BEST. Then I will move to America… and…

|+End of Rukawa's POV+|

Rukawa lolled his head on the table and snoozed on. Drool escaped from his lips, covering his hand, which acts as a support to his head. His hair went down to his eyes, and the ballpen fell helplessly from his fingers. 

"Do'aho…"

Three-fourths of the page was consumed with Rukawa's almost unreadable penmanship. Thus making him exhausted which brought him to slumber. 

Rukawa's sister went in the room and peeked in. She smiled disappointedly and closed the lights. She stealthily went to Rukawa's bed and got a blanket. She discreetly placed it on her brother's back and smiled. 

"Oyasumi nasai, bro. Tomorrow I'll give you a higher dose of anti-sleeping pills. Don't worry. You won't sleep tomorrow night," she leaned close to Rukawa's ear and said, "I promise."

And then she laughed evilly and went out of Rukawa's room. 

"Oneesan… bakayaro… a…ho…" snore, snore. 

TBC

__ __


	3. I hate her

****

AN: I don't own Slam Dunk - period. Review if you please. Flames and comments are highly appreciated. Thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic. And if you are kind enough, please suggest a name for Rukawa's sister. My brain's not programmed to think of Japanese names. Thanks.

****

Another AN: (Concerning the story) This is about Rukawa's diary, but of course, I must also present what happens in Rukawa's daily life. Then, he writes in the diary and interprets what he felt about the things which occurred. I think this fic will lead to a RuHana or whatever. On with the story… 

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

Kaede's Diary

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

"Kaede!!! Breakfast's ready!" 

Blink, blink.

Then I remembered. I re-mem-bered that I slept late last night. I remembered I slept at 11:00 p.m. just because of this damned girl calling me today at 6:00 a.m.. She is consigned to hell. I only slept seven hours, three hours far from my standard sleep. 

Yet when I raised my head, a pang of pain knocked the side of my head. Evidently, my head was on my arm all through out my sleep. The surroundings twisted and turned once I raised my head. Then, cold and wet something soaked my upper body. This time my vision cleared and I saw my sister wearing that insane smirk on her face. 

__

I'll kill her, I'll kill her. I chanted to myself like a mantra. 

I wanted to raise my fist, however my whole body felt like liquefied jelly. I was in her power, AGAIN.

Shit.

+ + + + + + + + 

"Rukawa, pass!" 

__

Why should I pass it to you?

"I said PASS!" Miyagi yelled furiously, his hand open for the ball. I averted my gaze from him and advanced to the hoop. With Yasuda and a freshman guarding me, I made a simple lay-up and let myself fall like a cat to the floor. 

Instantly, the three deranged girls squealed like dying mice and cheered their stupid songs with matching choreography. Haruko was sporting heart-eyes on the corner. _I want to cover my ears..._

"That was not even a good shot!" Sakuragi wailed angrily, after seeing his Haruko beam like a possessed on the corner. _Now I really have to cover my ears from this do'aho..._

"Do'aho," I ran to the other side of the court, leaving the red-headed monkey steam with anger.

"Grrr... I'll kick your ass, kitsune!" a natural reply for a normal day. Sigh. 

Miyagi was the one in possession of the ball and I opened my hands, letting my eyes speak my intentions. Yet he was still mad for not passing the ball to him so he dribbled the ball himself and tried to make a two-point shot. But Sakuragi was there with his big shaved head to block the shorty. Mitsui retrieved the ball and made a three-point shot, making the score tie. 

I sighed and shook my head. "We didn't score for you didn't pass the ball to me," I muttered to Miyagi. The short man stamped his feet childishly in annoyance. Meanwhile, Ayako grinned. 

"Rukawa!" Kakuta passed the ball to me and I made a fadeaway shot with Mitsui guarding. The whistle went out and the game was over. We won. I clenched my fist and stole a glance at Mitsui. This time I beat him. 

+ + + + + + + + 

"Oi, Rukawa!" a certain someone called out behind me. I kept on pedalling, ignoring a certain do'aho trying to annoy or disturb me. I glanced at the caller and saw Ayako tailed by Miyagi. Sigh.

"Rukawa! Don't you dare ignore Aya-chan!" 

"Shut up, Ryota," Ayako commanded the point guard. Miyagi instantly fell into silence. 

"Um, Rukawa?" started Ayako.

"Go away."

"Rukawa, I'll pounce you to death!"

"Ryota!"

"Hai, hai, Aya-chan. Gomen ne."

"What?" I tiredly asked to make them silent. My limbs felt soft…

"Rukawa, your sister asked me to give this to you," Ayako handed Rukawa the small piece of paper, which he immediately snatched from her hand. 

"Go away now."

"Rukawa! Say thank you, NOW!"

Ayako got a paper fan from nowhere and spanked Miyagi on the head. "Shut up, will you?" I pedalled with the remaining energy I've got and their voices faded, thank heavens. I shut my eyes tiredly… 

Oh…

I forgot that I've got a note from my so-called sister. It tires me to hold the note so I opened it. It said:

__

Kaede, I have decided to follow Dad in Hokkaido for a special assignment in our paper. I hope you won't die in the house. For the while, you will be in charge of our humble abode. See you after some weeks, or, hopefully, MONTHS! Be happy!

Hell on it. 

It's a curse to do all the things she does. 

Damn all sisters. 

One thing's for sure: I won't get proper sleep starting tonight. 

+ + + + + + + +

__

Diary, 

I don't know why I am doing this. Maybe I am too hungry to sleep. I am afraid that the food prepared in the kitchen have poison. What luck. Maybe I have to call some delivery food for tonight. I won't suffer just because my fucking sister left me. I won't have to show how lousy I am. I am the best basketball player, so I have to be able with work here too. 

My stomach grumbled and I stopped writing. Even these stupid hands felt wobbly and weak… Maybe I really have to call a fast food delivery to fill this stubborn stomach. Slowly, I went to the phone and dialed the noodle shop's number.

"Oyasumi nasai!"

"I want beef wanton noodles now." It was the first thing which entered my mind. My stomach complained again.

"Err… what's your address, mister?" In a brief and cold voice, I answered with my address. 

"I want it now," I stubbornly commanded. 

"Hai! Hai! Arigatou!" _doot, doot, doot (busy tone)…_

I went back to my desk and started writing again. I must really forget this pain I feel in my stomach…

__

I really feel hungry now. I hope I won't collapse like that girly Mitsui did in that game. I beat him this afternoon. His skill in guarding won't even be good for me. I easily escaped him. Now I'm really the ace player. He is too unskilled to be the ace player. I deserve it. 

As usual, I'm still irritated about that do'aho. Is he too jealous about my ability? He always curse at me like I'm his long-time enemy. (I halted for a moment to think)_ Maybe he's gay. Period. _

I wish I had poison gas to spray to those shitty slut girls and make them die. Their squeals always break my concentration! I will kill them. Tomorrow, maybe. (this part was written in hard, untidy letters)_ Akagi showed he doesn't like the noise. I hope Otousan's here so I can borrow his rifle. I'll kill the three of them, and that do'aho. The world may turn peaceful again. _

I can't imagine Ayako falling for Miyagi. They're both crazy. Compatible. But I must admit that Ayako's beautiful. Any hentai can say that her body's perfect. For she wears seducing outfits. It's her problem if a hentai suddenly grabs her. Why am I thinking of that? Shit. 

The delivery man's here. I can finally eat. Bakayaro.

I opened the door and paid him with sister's money. 

"Arigatou!"

"Do'aho."

*Slurp, slurp*

TBC

__


End file.
